Conventional puzzle games include a game in which puzzle elements of different shapes are falling from above (the product name “Tetris”: document 1), and a game in which a predetermined number of objects formed by combinations of blocks of different kinds are linked to one another as shown in document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 2775334) and document 3 (Japanese Patent No. 3339158).
The puzzle game Tetris was released on Jun. 14, 1989 by the applicant of the present invention, as a software game for the hand-held game machine “GAMEBOY”. In this game, blocks of seven forms (Z-shaped, inverted Z-shaped, L-shaped, inverted L-shaped, convex, square, and rod-shaped, for example) made from combinations of four small squares are falling from the upper part of the screen. In the meantime, when the player operates those blocks in such a manner as to change their orientations and pile-up positions and then aligns the blocks in a line sideways with no space between them, the blocks in the line are erased and some score is given to the player. Tetris is a game to be played in such a manner to fit a block in an appropriate orientation into an appropriate position between the instant when the block is displayed on the top line of the screen and the instant when the block reaches a pile of blocks on the bottom. This game thus requires a player of good reflexes or high reaction speed as well as high thinking faculty, and may be easy for the player to get tired of playing it due to limited numbers of combinations of block orientations and fitting positions. In addition, the puzzle game shown in document 1 may be less interesting in terms of variety because it may be easy for the player to foresee a change in the state of screen display after the fitting of a block and thus no surprising variations in display state can be expected.
The puzzle game described in document 2 and document 3 is a game in which blocks of different kinds are displayed in a state of falling from the top. When a plurality of blocks of the same kind are successfully combined with one another so as to form a predetermined number of or more links, the linked blocks (or puzzle elements) are erased. The game of document 2 and document 3 is also a game to be performed in such a manner as to fit a block in an appropriate orientation into an appropriate position between the instant when the block is displayed on the top line of the screen and the instant when the block reaches a pile of blocks on the bottom. This game thus requires a player of good reflexes or high reaction speed as well as high thinking faculty and may be easy for the player to get tired of playing it due to limited numbers of combinations of block orientations and fitting positions. Additionally, the puzzle game shown in document 2 and document 3 may be less interesting in terms of variety because it is easy for the player to foresee a change in the state of screen display after the fitting of a block and thus no surprising variations in display state can be expected.
Furthermore, in Tetris and the games of document 2 and document 3, the player designates the orientation of a falling block and the stop position of the block. These games do not make it possible to change the display state of the stopped block while requiring a player of good reflexes and high reaction speed. Thus, these games may not be preferred by some users who are not good at competing in reflexes and reaction speed. This will be an obstacle to the expansion of the user base.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a puzzle element display game apparatus and a puzzle element display game program that, in the state where a plurality of puzzle elements are stopped in a display area, make it possible to designate puzzle elements to be changed in the manner of one-stroke drawing and enjoy a novel and innovative puzzle game requiring a player of a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a puzzle element display game apparatus and a puzzle element display game program that make it possible to offer a high degree of flexibility in selecting a puzzle element capable of being changed by the player's operation, out of a plurality of puzzle elements stopped in the display area, and perform game operations and display state changes in a wide variety of manners, thereby making the player feel interest in the game operations and display states.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide a puzzle element display game apparatus and a puzzle element display game program that make it possible to enjoy a puzzle game having easy-to-understand rules but requiring a high-level thinking faculty, by designating puzzle elements of one of two kinds in the manner of one-stroke drawing to change it into a puzzle element of the other kind.
It is further another feature of the present invention to provide a puzzle element display game apparatus and a puzzle element display game program that make it possible to pass through a movable area even if there is no puzzle element of a type to be changed exists along the direction of movement in the display area of puzzle elements and to select a continuous passable area from a start point to an end point so as to become longer without any interruption.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide a puzzle element display game apparatus and a puzzle element display game program that makes it possible to designate a plurality of puzzle elements displayed in the display area in a direct manner, not by the medium of a cursor or a direction designating switch, thereby bringing about the convenience of operation.
A puzzle element display game apparatus according to the present invention comprises a display part (in correspondence with LCD 12 in the detailed description presented later. The same applies to the following components), a puzzle element type storing means (RAM), an initial screen data storing means (storage area 212 in ROM 21), an operating means (touch panel 16 or direction switch 15a, A button 15d, B button 15e, etc.), a moving route data storing means (RAM), a program storing means (ROM 215), and a display controlling means (CPU).
The display part has a display area to which a plurality of cells are assigned lengthwise and breadthwise, and displays puzzle elements in the plurality of cells contained in the display area. The puzzle element type storing means stores data on puzzle element type in order to display at least one of two kinds of puzzle elements in correspondence with the plurality of lengthwise and breadthwise cells. The initial screen data storing means stores data on puzzle element type for displaying at least one of two kinds of puzzle elements in the display screen, as at least a screenful of data for an initial screen (or a start screen), and also stores passing area display data for displaying a passable area around the display area. The operating means, when a coordinate position is designated in the display area of the display part by manipulating the operating means, specifies the change of a puzzle element in the designated coordinate position into a puzzle element of a different kind. The moving route data storing means temporarily stores data on the moving route (moving route data) from the designation of start-point coordinates to the designation of end-point coordinates through manipulation of the operating means. The program storing means stores a program for controlling a game. The display controlling means makes a change to an image displayed in the display part, based on the manipulations of the operating means and the game program, and also performs the following operations in order.
More specifically, the display controlling means, in response to the designation of a start of a game through manipulation of the operating means, writes a screenful of the initial screen data stored in the initial screen data storing means into a corresponding storage area in the puzzle element type storing means. The display controlling means also allows some kind of puzzle element to be displayed in each of the cells in the display area, based on the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means. In addition, the display controlling means allows the passable area around the display area based on the passing area display data stored in the initial screen data storing means, and writes the data on the moving route from the designation of start-point coordinates to the designation of end-point coordinates through manipulation of the operating input means, into the moving route data storing means. Moreover, the display controlling means, after the designation of the end-point coordinates, writes the type data of the puzzle elements changed in kind into a storage area in the puzzle element type storing means corresponding to the individual puzzle elements on the moving route, based on the moving route data stored in the moving route data storing means and the storage state of type data in the puzzle element type storing means. Furthermore, the display controlling means, after the change of the kind of the puzzle elements, when it is concluded that the puzzle elements have entered into a predetermined display state based on the puzzle element type data stored in the puzzle element type storing means, changes the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means in such a manner as to erase the puzzle elements in the predetermined display state.
This implements a puzzle element display game apparatus that makes it possible to enjoy a novel and innovative puzzle game requiring a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed, by designating puzzle elements to be changed in the manner of one-stroke drawing when the puzzle elements are in a resting state.
In one embodiment, the initial screen data storing means further stores passing area display data for displaying a passable area around the display area. The display controlling means allows a passable area to be displayed around the display area based on the passing area display data stored in the initial screen data storing means, and also writes the data indicative of the positions of the puzzle elements and the passing area, designated as moving route data, into the moving route data storing means. This makes it possible to, even if there exists no puzzle element to be changed along the direction of the movement, designate the puzzle elements bypassing the passable area, increase the number of consecutively designable puzzle elements and erase the puzzle elements with a small number of strokes.
Another puzzle element display game apparatus according to the present invention comprises a display part (in correspondence with LCD 12 in the detailed description. The same applies to the following components.), a puzzle element type storing means (RAM), an initial screen data storage means (storage area 212 in ROM 21), an operating means (touch panel 16 or direction switch 15a, A button 15d, B button 15e, etc.), a moving route data storing means (RAM), a program storing means (ROM 215), and a display controlling means (CPU).
The display part has a display area to which a plurality of cells are assigned lengthwise and breadthwise, and displays puzzle elements in the plurality of cells contained in the display area. The puzzle element type storing means stores puzzle element type data in order to display at least one of two kinds of puzzle elements in correspondence with the plurality of lengthwise and breadthwise cells. The initial screen data storing means stores the puzzle element type data for displaying at least one of two kinds of puzzle elements in the display screen, as at least a screenful of data for initial screen (or start screen), and also stores passing area display data for displaying a passable area around the display area. The operating means, when a coordinate position is designated in the display area of the display part through manipulation of the operating means, specifies the change of a puzzle element in the designated coordinate position into a puzzle element of a different kind. The moving route data storing means temporarily stores data on a moving route (moving route data) from the designation of start-point coordinates to the designation of end-point coordinates through manipulation of the operating means. The program storing means stores a program for controlling a game. The display controlling means changes an image to be displayed in the display part based on the manipulation of the operating means and the game program, and also performs the following operations in order.
More specifically, the display controlling means, in response to the designation of the start of a game through manipulation of the operating means, writes a screenful of initial screen data stored in the initial screen data storing means into a corresponding storage area in the puzzle element type storing means. The display controlling means also allows some kind of puzzle element to be displayed in each of cells in the display area, based on the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means. In addition, the display controlling means allows the passable area to be displayed around the display area based on the passing area display data stored in the initial screen data storing means, and writes the moving route data from the designation of start-point coordinates to the designation of end-point coordinates through manipulation of the operation input means, into the moving route data storing means. Moreover, the display controlling means, after the designation of the end-point coordinates, writes the type data on the puzzle elements changed in kind into a storage area in the puzzle element type storing means corresponding to the individual puzzle elements on the moving route, based on the moving route data stored in the moving route data storing means and the storage state of the type data in the puzzle element type storing means. Furthermore, the display controlling means, when it concludes that the puzzle elements have entered into a predetermined display state based on the puzzle element type data stored in the puzzle element type storing means after the changing of the type of the puzzle elements, changes the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means in such a manner as to erase the puzzle elements in the predetermined display state.
This implements a puzzle element display game apparatus requiring a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed, which has specific advantages that make it possible to designate puzzle elements to be changed in the manner of one-stroke drawing when the puzzle elements are in a resting state, and, even if there exists no puzzle element to be changed along the direction of the movement, designate the puzzle elements bypassing the passable area, increase the number of consecutively designable puzzle elements and erase the puzzle elements with a small number of strokes.
In one embodiment, the puzzle element type storing means stores type data of a first puzzle element and type data of a second puzzle element as the type data. The moving route data storing means stores data corresponding to the coordinate positions of the cells for puzzle elements on the continuous moving route from the start-point coordinate position to the end-point coordinate position and, if any of the passable areas is contained in the continuous moving route, stores data corresponding to the coordinate position of the passable area. After the display controlling means changed the type of the puzzle element into another one, when the puzzle element type data stored in the puzzle element type storing means indicates that the puzzle elements at least in one line and in one direction has become identical in kind, the display controlling means concludes that the puzzle elements have entered a predetermined display state (the puzzle elements of the same kind are lined up lengthwise and/or breadthwise). This makes it possible to enjoy a puzzle game having easy-to-understand rules but requiring a high-level thinking faculty, by designating one of the two kinds of puzzle elements in the manner of one-stroke drawing and changing them into puzzle elements of the other kind.
In another embodiment, the puzzle element display area is rectangular in shape, and the passable area is displayed so as to surround the rectangular puzzle element display area by one cell. This makes it possible to pass through the movable area even when there exists no puzzle element of the type to be changed along the direction of the movement in the puzzle element display area, lengthen the moving route from the start point to the end point (one-stroke route or form) without any interruption in the continuous moving route and erase a screenful of puzzle elements with a small number of strokes or a single stroke, thereby allowing the player to feel great gratification.
In still another embodiment, when the moving route data from the designation of the start-point coordinates to the designation of the end-point coordinates is being written into the moving route data storing means, if the moving route with the same coordinate positions is redundantly designated, the display controlling means prohibits a writing operation for changing the puzzle element type. This makes it possible to prevent the redundant designation of puzzle elements in the same coordinate positions in designating the moving route with one stroke, which makes the game more interesting with an enhanced difficulty level.
In further another embodiment, the display part is a liquid crystal display, and the puzzle element display game apparatus is a hand-held game machine including a housing with the liquid crystal display on the surface, and the operating means is composed of a touch panel attached to the surface of the liquid crystal display. Also, when the touch panel is operated, the display controlling means detects a continuous moving route from the designation of start-point coordinates to the designation of end-point coordinates out of a plurality of puzzle elements displayed on the liquid display, and writes the data on the moving route into the moving route data storing means. This allows the player to designate the plurality of puzzle elements displayed in the display area directly from the touch panel, not by the medium of the cursor or the direction designating switch, which results in the convenience of operation.
Another puzzle element display game apparatus comprises a display part (in correspondence with LCD 12 in the detailed description presented later. The same applies to the following components.), a puzzle element type storing means (RAM), an operating means (touch panel 16, or direction switch 15a, A button 15d, B button 15e, etc.), a display controlling means (CPU), a puzzle element changing means (CPU), and a determining means (CPU).
The display part has a display area to which a plurality of cells are assigned lengthwise and breadthwise, and displays at least two kinds of puzzle elements in the cells. The puzzle element type storing means stores the data on the types of puzzle elements in correspondence with the cell in which the puzzle elements are displayed. The operating means designates at least the puzzle element displayed in the display part. The display controlling means allows a puzzle element of any kind in each of the cells based on the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means. The puzzle element changing means changes the type data in correspondence with each of the puzzle elements consecutively designated through the operating means from the designation start position to the designation end point, in such a manner as to turn the current kind into a different one. The determining means determines whether or not the type data of the puzzle elements changed by the puzzle element changing means satisfies a predetermined requirement.
More specifically, when the start of a game has been designated, at least two kinds of puzzle elements are displayed in the cells provided in the display part. The types of the puzzle elements are stored in the puzzle element type storing means and, based on the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means, the puzzle elements are displayed in the cells on the display part. The puzzle element changing means changes the type data in correspondence with each of the puzzle elements consecutively designated through the operating means from the designation start position to the designation end point, in such a manner as to turn the current kind into a different one. For example, the kind of the puzzle element designated in the manner of one-stroke drawing is changed. The determining means determines whether or not the type data of the puzzle elements changed by the puzzle element changing means satisfies a predetermined requirement.
Thus, as in the case of claim 1, it is possible to enjoy a novel puzzle game requiring a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed, which makes it possible to designate puzzle elements to be changed in the manner of one-stroke drawing when the puzzle elements are in a resting state.
In one aspect, the present invention further comprises a type rewriting means for rewriting the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means in such a manner as to erase the puzzle elements determined by the determining means to satisfy a predetermined requirement, and an all-erased determining means for determining whether or not all the puzzle elements are erased on the basis of the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means. This allows the player to erase puzzle elements and also feel great satisfaction when he/she has successfully erased all the puzzle elements at a time.
In one embodiment, the puzzle element changing means changes the type data of a plurality of puzzle elements consecutively designated by the operating means in the manner of one-stroke drawing, so that the current kind is turned into a different one. As a consequence, it is possible to designate puzzle elements to be changed in the manner of one-stroke drawing and thus enjoy an innovative puzzle game requiring a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed, as in the case of the above mentioned present invention.
In another embodiment, the puzzle element changing means changes the type data of a plurality of puzzle elements designated through the operating means in such a manner that the designated route becomes continuous, thereby turning the current kind into a different one. Accordingly, it is possible to designate puzzle elements to be changed in a consecutive manner, not limited to with one stroke, and thus to enjoy an innovative puzzle game requiring a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed, as in the case of the above mentioned present invention.
In another aspect, the present invention further comprises a passable area display controlling means for displaying a passable area around the display area. The operating means allows the designation of the passable area. The puzzle element changing means, even if there exists any passable area on the route designated through the operating means, concludes that the designated route is continuous. This makes it possible to, as in the case of claim 2, even if there exists no puzzle element to be changed along the direction of the movement, designate the puzzle elements bypassing the passable area, increase the number of consecutively designable puzzle elements and erase the puzzle elements with a small number of strokes.
In still another aspect, the present invention further comprises an initial screen data storing means for storing initial screen data for displaying puzzle elements in the cells at the start of the game, and a writing means for, in response to the designation of the start of the game, writing the initial screen data stored in the initial screen data storing means into a corresponding storage area in the puzzle element type storing means. For example, by storing a plurality of pieces of initial screen data in advance, it is possible to display the initial screen selectively depending on the player's level. This allows the player to enjoy the puzzle game according to his/her level.
In one embodiment, the operating means includes a coordinate designating means for designating the coordinate position of the display area in the display part. The puzzle element changing means changes the type data corresponding to each of the puzzle elements existing on the route from the start-point position to the end-point position designated by the coordinate designating means in such a manner as to turn the current kind into a different one. For example, such a pointing device as a touch panel can be employed as coordinate designating means. Thus, the player can enjoy the puzzle game by designating desired puzzle elements in an easy manner.
In another embodiment, the puzzle element includes a special puzzle element. The determining means, on the assumption that a puzzle element with respect to the cell corresponding to the special puzzle element would satisfy a predetermined requirement based on the type data of the puzzle element changed by the puzzle element changing means, determines whether or not the type data of the puzzle element changed by the puzzle element changing means satisfies the predetermined requirement. For example, the specific puzzle element, when a predetermined requirement that the other puzzle elements in the same line are identical in kind is satisfied, is assumed to be identical in kind to the other puzzle elements and erased together with the other puzzle elements. This makes it possible to change the difficulty level of the game and thus prevent the player from losing interest in playing the game.
In another aspect, the present invention further comprises a type rewriting means for rewriting the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means in such a manner as to erase the puzzle elements determined by the determining means to satisfy a predetermined requirement, and a puzzle element movement controlling means for, when the puzzle element determined by the determining means to satisfy the predetermined requirement has been erased, changing the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means in such a manner that at least a puzzle element displayed adjacent to the erased puzzle element is moved to the cell at an end of the display area or to the cell adjacent to another puzzle element. More specifically, the puzzle element moving means, when the puzzle element satisfying the predetermined requirement has been erased, changes the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means in such a manner that at least a puzzle element displayed adjacent to the erased puzzle element is moved to the cell at an end of the display area or to the cell adjacent to another puzzle element. For example, the puzzle element positioned immediately above the erased puzzle element comes down. Alternatively, the puzzle element may be moved from left to right or from right to left. Therefore, this puzzle game is to be played by designating a puzzle element at a standstill with consideration given to the state of the puzzle element after its movement, which requires the player of a higher-level thinking faculty. Thus, even advanced-level game players can enjoy this game.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides two kinds of puzzle elements, and further comprises an initial state storage controlling means for storing in the initial state storing means the type data of puzzle elements displayed in a plurality of cells and satisfying a predetermined requirement, a cell selecting means for selecting at least two consecutive cells, a type changing means for changing the type data of the cell selected by the cell selecting means or the cell not selected by the cell selecting means which is stored in the initial state storing means, in such a manner as to indicate a puzzle element of the other kind. The type data changed by the type changing means, which is stored in the initial state storing means, is taken as data in the puzzle element storing means at the start of the game. More specifically, two kinds of puzzle elements are available. The initial state storage controlling means stores in the initial state storing means the type data of all the puzzle elements displayed in a plurality of cells and satisfying the predetermined requirement. For example, if the puzzle elements displayed in all the cells are of the same kind, the predetermined requirement is satisfied. The cell selecting means selects at least two consecutive cells at random. The type changing means changes the type data of a puzzle element corresponding to the selected cell into the type data indicative of the other kind. Otherwise, the type changing means changes the type data of a puzzle element corresponding to a not selected cell into the type data indicative of the other kind. The type data changed as stated above is used as data in the puzzle element type storing means at the start of the game, thereby displaying the initial screen. In this manner, the initial screen prepared at random may be used to play the puzzle game. That is, the initial screen of the puzzle game (question) can be prepared at random, which makes it possible to prevent the player from getting tired of playing the game.
In one embodiment, the cell selecting means includes a start-point deciding means for deciding a cell as a start point at random, and a next cell selecting means for selecting a cell adjacent to the previously decided cell, as next cell at random. This makes it possible to prepare the initial screen at random and thus prevent the player from getting tired of playing the game.
In another embodiment, the cell selecting means does not select an already selected cell as next cell. This makes it possible to prepare the initial screen of the puzzle game in which puzzle elements are to be designated in the manner of one-stroke drawing.
In further another aspect, the present invention further comprises a selection end deciding means for deciding at random whether or not to select a next cell, and an end-point position deciding means for, when the selection end deciding means has decided not to select the next cell, deciding the last selected cell as the end-point cell. This makes it possible to, in preparing the initial screen of the puzzle game in which puzzle elements are to be designated in the manner of one-stroke drawing, for example, change at random the number of puzzle elements to be designated. Thus, it is also possible to change the difficulty level of the puzzle game in preparing the initial screen at random.
In a storage medium storing a puzzle element display game program according to the present invention, in a game apparatus that includes a display area to which a plurality of cells are assigned lengthwise and breadthwise, is provided in relation thereto with a display part (a crystal liquid display part on the touch panel side) for displaying puzzle elements in the plurality of cells in the display area, and comprises an operating means, a computer, a puzzle element type storing means (RAM) storing type data of at least one of two kinds of puzzle elements in correspondence with the plurality of cells in the display area, and a moving route data storing means (RAM) for temporarily storing data on a moving route from the designation of start-point coordinates to the designation of end-point coordinates, the puzzle element display game program allows the computer to execute an initial screen data generating step, a first writing step, a first puzzle element displaying step, a passing area displaying step, a second writing step, a third writing step, a second puzzle element displaying step, a display state determining step, and a rewriting step.
More specifically, in the initial screen data generating step, the puzzle element type data is generated for displaying in the display area at least one of two kinds of puzzle elements as at least a screenful of initial screen data. In the first writing step, in response to the designation of the start of game through manipulation of the operating means, the screenful of initial screen data stored in the initial screen data storing means is written into a corresponding storage area in the puzzle element type storing means. In the first puzzle element displaying step, puzzle elements by kind are displayed in the display area according to the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means. In the second writing step, data on the moving route from the designation of start-point coordinates to the designation of end-point coordinates is written into the moving route data storing means according to the manipulation of the operating means. In the third writing step, after the designation of the end-point coordinates, the type data on the puzzle elements changed in kind is written into a storage area in the puzzle element type storing means corresponding to the puzzle elements on the moving route, based on the moving route data stored in the moving route data storing means and the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means. In the second puzzle element displaying step, the puzzle elements by kind are displayed in the display area according to the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means after the change. In the display state determining step, after the change of the puzzle elements, it is determined whether or not the puzzle elements have entered a predetermined display state, based on the puzzle element type data stored in the puzzle element type storing means. In the rewriting step, the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means is rewritten so as to erase the puzzle elements in the predetermined display state.
This makes it possible to obtain a puzzle element display game program that has the same advantages as those of the above mentioned puzzle element display game apparatus.
In one embodiment, passing area display data is generated for displaying a passable area around the display area in the initial screen data generating step. Also, a passing area displaying step is executed for displaying a passable area around the display area based on the passing area displaying data. In addition, in the second writing step, data indicative of the positions of the puzzle elements and passing area designated as moving route data is written into the moving route data storing means. This makes it possible to, as in the case of the above described puzzle element display game apparatus, even if there exists no puzzle element to be changed along the direction of movement, designate puzzle elements bypassing the passable area, increase the number of consecutively designable puzzle elements and erase the puzzle elements with a small number of strokes.
In a storage medium storing another puzzle element display game program according to the present invention, in a game apparatus that includes a display area to which a plurality of cells are assigned lengthwise and breadthwise, is provided in relation thereto with a display part (a crystal liquid display part on the touch panel side) for displaying puzzle elements in the plurality of cells in the display area, and comprises an operating means, a computer, a puzzle element type storing means (RAM) storing type data on at least one of two kinds of puzzle elements in correspondence with the plurality of cells in the display area, and a moving route data storing means (RAM) for temporarily storing data on a moving route from the designation of start-point coordinates to the designation of end-point coordinates, the puzzle element display game program allows the computer to execute an initial screen data generating step, a first writing step, a first puzzle element displaying step, a passing area displaying step, a second writing step, a third writing step, a second puzzle element displaying step, a display state determining step, and a rewriting step.
More specifically, in the initial screen data generating step, the puzzle element type data for displaying in the display area at least one of two kinds of puzzle elements and data for displaying a passable area are generated as at least a screenful of initial screen data. In the first writing step, in response to the designation of the start of the game through manipulation of the operating means, the screenful of initial screen data stored in the initial screen data storing means is written into a corresponding storage area in the puzzle element type storing means. In the first puzzle element displaying step, puzzle elements by kind are displayed in the display area according to the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means. In the passing area displaying step, a passable area is displayed around the display area, based on the passing area displaying data. In the second writing step, data on a moving route from the designation of start-point coordinates to the designation of end-point coordinates is written into the moving route data storing means according to the manipulation of the operating means. In the third writing step, after the designation of the end-point coordinates, the type data of the puzzle elements changed in kind is written into a storage means in the puzzle element type storing means corresponding to the individual puzzle elements on the moving route, based on the moving route data stored in the moving route data storing means and the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means. In the second puzzle element displaying step, the puzzle elements by kind are displayed in the display area according to the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means after the change. In the display state determining step, after the change of the puzzle elements, it is determined whether or not the puzzle elements have entered a predetermined display state, based on the puzzle element type data stored in the puzzle element type storing means. In the rewriting step, the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means is rewritten so as to erase the puzzle elements in the predetermined display state.
This makes it possible to obtain a puzzle element display game program that allows the player to enjoy a novel and innovative puzzle game requiring a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed, by designating puzzle elements to be changed in the manner of one-stroke drawing when the puzzle elements are in a resting state.
In one embodiment, the second writing step includes a continuous state determining step of determining whether or not the moving route from the designation of the start-point coordinates to the designation of the end-point coordinates is designated so as to be continuous according to the manipulation of the operating means. When the moving route is concluded to be continuous, the moving route data is written into the moving route data storing means. Thus, as in the case of the present invention of the above described puzzle element display game apparatus, it is possible to, even if there exists no puzzle element to be changed along the direction of the movement, designate puzzle elements bypassing the passable area, increase the number of consecutively designable puzzle elements and erase the puzzle elements with a small number of strokes.
In another embodiment, the second writing step includes a writing operation prohibiting step for, in writing the moving route data from the designation of the start-point coordinates to the designation of the end-point coordinates into the moving route data storing means, when the moving route with the same coordinate positions is redundantly designated, prohibiting the writing operation for changing the puzzle element type. As in the case of the present invention of the above described puzzle element display game apparatus, this embodiment requires a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed, and has specific advantages that make it possible to designate puzzle elements to be changed in the manner of one-stroke drawing when the puzzle elements are in a resting state and, even if there exists no puzzle element to be changed along the direction of movement, designate puzzle elements bypassing the passable area, increase the number of continuously designable puzzle elements and erase the puzzle elements with a small number of strokes.
In still another embodiment, the second writing step, the third writing step, the second puzzle element displaying step, the predetermined state determining step, the rewriting step are repeatedly executed each time the start-point coordinates are designated and then the end-point coordinates are designated through manipulation of the operating means.
In further another embodiment, the display part is a liquid crystal display, the game apparatus is a hand-held game machine including a housing with the liquid crystal display on its main surface, and the operating means is composed of a touch panel attached to the surface of the liquid crystal display. Also, the second writing step includes a moving route detecting step of detecting a continuous moving route from the designation of the start-point coordinates to the designation of the end-point coordinates through manipulation of the touch panel, out of the plurality of puzzle elements displayed on the liquid display and a writing step of writing the detected data on the moving route into the moving route data storing means. This makes it possible to pass through the movable area even when there exists no puzzle element of to be changed in type along the direction of the movement in the puzzle element display area, lengthen the moving route from the start point to the end point (one-stroke route or shape) without any interruption in the continuous moving route and erase a screenful of puzzle elements with a small number of strokes or a single stroke, thereby allowing the player to feel great gratification.
In a storage medium storing still another puzzle element display game program according to the present invention, the puzzle element display game program allows a processor of a game apparatus that has a display area to which a plurality of cells are assigned lengthwise and breadthwise and comprises a display part for displaying at least two kinds of puzzle elements in the cells in the display area, a puzzle element type storing means for storing puzzle element type data in correspondence with the cells in which the puzzle elements are displayed, and an operating means for designating at least the puzzle elements displayed in the display part, to execute a display controlling step, a puzzle element changing step, and a determining step. In the display controlling step, some kind of puzzle element is displayed in the cell based on the storage state of the puzzle element type storing means. In the puzzle element changing step, the type data corresponding to each of the puzzle elements consecutively designated from a designation start position to a designation end position is changed so that the current kind is turned into a different one. In the determining step, it is determined whether the type data of the puzzle elements changed in the puzzle element changing step satisfies a predetermined requirement or not.
As in the case of the above mentioned present inventions of puzzle element display game apparatus, this makes it possible to designate puzzle elements to be changed in the manner of one-stroke drawing when the puzzle elements are in a resting state, which allows the player to enjoy an innovative puzzle game requiring a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed. In this manner, it is possible to obtain a puzzle element display game apparatus and a storage medium storing a puzzle element display game program that allow the player to enjoy a novel and innovative puzzle game requiring a high-level thinking faculty as well as good reflexes and high reaction speed, by designating puzzle elements to be changed in the manner of one-stroke drawing.
It is also possible to offer a high degree of flexibility in selecting a puzzle element capable of being changed by the player's operation, out of a plurality of puzzle elements at a standstill within the display area, and to perform game operations and display state changes in various manners, thereby allowing the player to feel interest in game operations and display states.
Additionally, the display state of blocks at rest is capable of being changed. This brings about specific advantages that it is possible to provide a variety of operating manners and display states and thus prevent the player from getting tired of playing the game.
Moreover, by configuring the passable route so as to be displayed around the display area, even if there exists no puzzle element to be changed along the direction of movement, it is possible to designate puzzle elements bypassing the passable area, increase the number of consecutively designable puzzle elements and erase the puzzle elements with a small number of strokes.
Furthermore, it is possible for the player to designate a plurality of puzzle elements displayed in the display area directly from the touch panel, not by the medium of the cursor or the direction designating switch, thereby offering the convenience of operation.
The technical theory of the present invention applies to software games for video game machines and hand-held game machines and also to software games for personal computers. The following description is intended for the case where the present invention applies to a hand-held game machine. It is to be noted that the present invention is not limited to the games for hand-held game machine of the embodiments.
The above described features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.